Mission 1: Boarding the Genue
Mission 1 - Boarding the Genue (Characters are Level 3) Upon receiving a rebel-coded distress call from a bulk freighter in low-orbit above the planet Gamorr, the players "Strike Team" are sent to assist. They arrive at the scene in the "Drago", a Lambda-class shuttle, flanked by two R-22 Spearheads. Captain Keyan Farlander, an accomplished Rebel pilot flies on the left and and his wingman Lieutenant Cardacs, flies to the right. The "Genue", a BFF-1 Bulk freighter, can be seen in the distance losing altitude. On top of its hull, a DX-9 troop transport sits attached and waiting, most likely having boarded its troops to commandeer the freighter. *DC 10 Spot Check - To see that the freighter is rocking back and forth during its decent *DC 15 Spot Check - To see a firefight on the bridge of the ship *DC 20 Spot Check - To see a body fall out the side of the bridge In the cockpit of your Lambda shuttle, Sergeant Ramud (pronounced "Ra-mood"), a male Duros, flies the shuttle towards the freighter. Sergeant Ramud - (voice like a Hypello from FFX) "Z''hat gunzhip izn't going to be eazy to get past, I'm gonna have to fly by and have you boyz j..." On the shuttle's sensors, a proximity alarm blares off Over the com, Captain Farlander can be heard saying: "We got ties incoming, six of them by my count, we'll hold them off, you get your boys on that ship and get a move on." '''Sergeant Ramud' shouts back to you guys: "Z''here'z no imperial baze out here, zhat must be a zcouting party for a capital zh..." '''Sergeant Ramud' - "A Ztar Deztroyer, by all zhat'z good, get yourzelvez ztrapped in, and on my zignal, jump..." As the shuttle approaches the freighter, Sergeant Ramud turns back... Sergeant Ramud - "I'm guezzing you guyz don't have anymore zhan 10 minutez to get in and get out before zhat Ztar Deztroyer getz here, the diztrezz call indicated zhat the pilotz of zhiz freighter held information valuable to zhe rebellion and we need zhem alive and kicking. Do not let zhem fall. Zhat zhere is an Imperial Gunzhip, it can hold up to 30 ztormtrooperz zo be on guard when you get in zhere. Luckily, it looks in rough zhape." *DC 12 Technology Check - The Gunship looks in rough shape, you think that it probably can hold less than 30 troops. *DC 16 Technology Check - It's an older model of the DX-9, you know that it can only hold 20 at most. Sergeant Ramud - "Here take zhis, itz zhis zhuttle'z only communicator, I'm gonna help out zhe fighterz after zhe drop off, you can call for a pick up when you have zhe pilotz wit you and I'll rendez-vouz at zhe jump point. Zhat freighter'z going down if zhey like it or not, zo your priority iz zhe pilotz..." (Once the Lambda gets within grappling distance with the back of the freighter) Sergeant Ramud looks back... Sergeant Ramud - "Alright boyz, hook up and quick, I can't match it's dezcent for long..." The hatch at the back of the shuttle opens up, and a furious gust of wind pulls at you all as the extreme change in pressure. For the Rebellion!" You jump out of the shuttle and repel down the toe-cable to the back door of the shuttle. *DC 10 Spot check - The Gunship is no longer attached to the freighter. *DC 12 Spot Check - The backdoor to the freighter has a hole blown out of it. *DC 18 Spot Check - There is another hole blown out from the top of the hull, most likely from the gunship's assault. Also notice the engines aren't on. A '- You enter the ship and immediately brace yourselves against the walls of this antechamber as a strong crosswind is sucking you forward. In this room, plasteel crates are rumbling on the steel floor, it is obvious that by the fact that some of them are labelled sidewise that they have been tossed around. DC 10 Balance Check - To remain in the same square, otherwise be pulled forward 1 square. '''B '- Upon entering this area you see a stairwell straight ahead of you, and two doors leading out on each side. From the cealing of this room, a large hole is burned into the top and a dead body hangs tangled in sparking electrical wiring, through the body, a strong suction can be felt pulling the air through the hole made behind you and exiting the top of this spacecraft as it falls. The body is dressed in some form of security uniform and the insignia of "A leaning tower" is seen but unrecognizable. <<>> <<>> <<>> 'C '- This is a storage room full of plasteel crates marked as carrying food stuffs <<>> 'D '- The door to this room is wide open, this is also a storage room, however there are weapons attached to the walls and on the back walls, large manacles are hanging from chains against the wall. 'E '- This is an entryway to a portal leading to the port side storage container attached to the outside of the freighter. 'F '- This is an entryway to a portal leading to the starboard side storage container attached to the outside of the freighter. There is a armed human attempting to open the sealed door, he has his back to you. 'G '- In the doorway to this room, a figure stands guard holding a Blaster Rifle. The room is an empty Kitchen/Sitting area. 'H '- This room is an empty lavatory. 'I '- This is a sleeping quarter, six bunks line the room. 'J '- This is another sleeping quarter, most likely reserved for the captain of the ship. 'K '- This is an entryway to a portal leading to the port side storage container attached to the outside of the freighter. L - This is an entryway to a portal leading to the starboard side storage container attached to the outside of the freighter. 'M '- The stairs lead down into the engine room of the ship, a large hyperdrive takes up most of the room and continues through one wall of the room, on either side of the engine, there is a small ramp that leads up to access ports of the engine for the purposes of repairs. <<>> 'N '- The stairs lead down into the engine room of the ship, a large hyperdrive takes up most of the room and continues through one wall of the room, on either side of the engine, there is a small ramp that leads up to access ports of the engine for the purposes of repairs. <<>> You also notice that on one of the ramp's, a figure of working at an access panel, and the other is serving as his assistant. <<>> '''O - In the hallway of this room, large pieces of computer equipment are strewn about, as if to blockade the area. A figure is pointing a blaster inside and firing. Once the players enter the room... <<>> <<>> Note: Once the enemy has been eliminated from the ship, the player's will assist in repairing the control console in order to land the vessel, then eventually take off after some hull repairs. Enemies: Low-level Pirate Scoundrel 3/ Soldier 1; Init +6 (+2 dex, +4 Improved Initiative); Defense 16 (+4 class, +2 dex); Spd 10 m; VP/WP 23/11; Atk +4 melee (2d6+1, vibroblade) or +5 ranged (3d6 or DC 15 stun, blaster pistol); SQ illicit barter, lucky (1/day), precise attack +1; SV Fort +3, Ref +2, Will +0; FP 1; DSP 1; Rep +1; Str 12, Dex 15, Con 11, Int 14, Wis 8, Cha 13, Challenge Code C. Equipment: Blaster Pistol, Vibroblade. Skills: Astrogate +9, Bluff +7, Computer Use +8, Disable Device +8, Gather Information +7, Intimidate +7, Pilot +9, Repair +9, Search +8, Spot +5. Feats: Armor Proficiency (light), Improved Initiative, Quick Draw, Weapon Group Proficiencies (blaster, pistols, blaster rifles, heavy weapons, simple weapons, vibro weapons). List of Mission Ideas / Next Mission Main Page